Timing
by moonxdawson
Summary: It seems like it's never going to be the right time for them to be an us. That their timing is always off, but sometimes you have to take a risk. Take that jump and do what you've been wanting to do, even if the timing is a little off. / / Raura oneshot.


**A/N I'm finally writing something Raura related again! So this was originally supposed to be just a KCA's oneshot but it kinda got away from me… And I don't know honestly how I like it but yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

It's crowded. People everywhere. Screaming from kids. Shutters from cameras. Interviewers asking questions. And he's slightly overwhelmed.

He's silently searching for a certain brunette, if he can catch sight of her in the huge crowd. He knows she's here and even though he had seen her the week prior, he wanted to see her now. Before he _possibly_ went on stage to accept an award.

It might seem selfish, but he just wants _–needs-_ to see her. Have her wish him luck. Hopefully calm his nerves. Or cause them to skyrocket. He never knows what will happen with that girl.

They're walking down the carpet through a large group of people to get to an interview, as he only half listens to Rydel talk about some celebrity that she wants to meet. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of _her_ to even listen to his sister. He had been texting her earlier and they planned to meet at some point that night, but they didn't know when.

He passes by two girls doing an interview, but thinks nothing of it till he hears Rocky make a noise bringing his attention back to the girls. And then he hears one of the two girls yell 'Oh my god, look who it is!' and he immediately recognizes the voice.

Looking over, a smile grows across his face the moment he confirms the girls. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god." he hears Rydel say also, before she walks over to their band's own interview and he slightly squeezes between the two sisters. His band goes to rest on the small of Laura's back and he's met with a small feeling of skin on his palm. That's new.

"Oh my god who is this?" the shorter of the girls asks jokingly, and he can't help but grin.

"Hi Laura. Hi Vanessa." He says, and his smile doesn't stop growing as he hears Laura repeatedly say 'Who is this?'

"There's so many of them." Vanessa says, and he can't but chuckle and is forced to back away from them as his band motions him over.

Sticking his head back in between the girls he tells them, "Hey, I'll see you guys later." and then he's off to do his own interview.

And that little second with them _-with her-_ was enough to last him until they could meet up. He hears Laura say 'He's super cool.' and if his smile grows bigger, he can't help it. Jokingly he also hears Vanessa say 'He rejected us.' and shakes his head. Oh those Marano sisters…

* * *

She was somehow able to sneak backstage without really drawing attention to herself, and was off on her way to see him. He had won an award. And once again she was there to see it.

They got to share these firsts together, and it was special to them. This was the second award she had seem him accept, she just is somewhat regretful that she wasn't able to congratulate him that moment, like the first time.

But she's going to see him now, and even though she knows he's doing interviews she can't help herself when she goes to find him. They barely got any time on the carpet together, even though they were beside each other signing autographs at one point. _Heck_, she even got a hug from Rocky before him.

It's wasn't hard to spot the blonde walking around aimlessly backstage, orange blimp in hand. She smiles as she started walking towards him, she could only see the backside of him but it just made what she was going to do more fun.

Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind she feels him tense up obviously not sure who it was, she leans up to whisper in his ear, "Congrats, Ross." And she immediately feels him relax once again, and spins around to face her.

"Hey you." He replies a smile on his face as he pulls her into a proper hug. "I hate we didn't get to come together."

"We're seeing each other now, that's good enough." She tells him, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "But you interpreted an interview I was doing with Vanessa, so hey that should be enough for then. And this is now, and now we're together."

He sighs against her shoulder as he tucks his head there, and just stands still. Things are just always so complicated with them.

They're not dating. But they're not, _not _dating. And sometimes their own relationship status just seems like there's too much thought put into it.

Sometimes he feels like they're more dating than not dating, because she's constantly with him. While he's home from tour, they try their very best to be together at least once a week. Whether they're with his family, her family, or alone they don't care as long as they get to have some time to just be friends without worrying about what other people will think.

But friends don't typically cuddle up with each during lazy days. Or hold hands. Or kiss. Or do any of the _damn_ stuff they do.

Yet they're 'friends.' And that's all they will be for now, or until they can figure out a goodtime to start an actual committed relationship between the two. Because the timing is _always_ wrong for them.

Pulling away from the hug, he keeps his hands on her hips and draws circles there absentmindedly. "I'm liking this new mature look. Showing some skin." A smirk forms across his face before he continues. "I'm genuinely shocked."

"Oh shut up." She says smacking his arm lightly, laughing as he fake winces. "You've seen me show skin before."

"Yeah, when we're in the comfort of one of our own homes." He resorts, he laughs at her reaction before his laughter stops once he notices they're catching attention of some interviewers backstage. "Hey, meet me at the end of the show. Come hang out and celebrate with us? We're picking up In and Out…"

"Fine." She replies faking annoyance. "But it's only because you offered In and Out."

"Right," he says with a wink as he backs away from her completely and starts heading into the direction to get to his seat. "that's obviously why."

* * *

They lie in his bed. Hands intertwined. Her in his favorite sweater. His free hand playing with her hair. It's peaceful. And quite relaxing after a crazy night.

But they're finally away from it all. The screaming kids. Green slime. Photographers calling their names. All the interviews. It's _their_ time.

It's their time away from the world. Unplug themselves from everything going on around them. Their phones are both off. Along with his computer and her iPad. They're completely disconnected from everybody but each other and the people down stairs.

"Tu es si belle." He whispers into her ear, before lightly kissing it.

"Somebody's been actually working on their French." She says teasing him.

And then it hits her. He had wanted to learn French for tour. He was about to leave for Canada in two days. Tonight was probably her last night with him till he's home again.

But then what happens after that? They see each other at the RDMA's and then he's gone again. Constant shows everywhere.

There's a moment of doubt suddenly. Can they keep up this no labels relationship anymore? She doesn't want to sound possessive, but she just would like the Canada and US legs of the world tour not to have some crazy rumors of Ross hooking up with random girls just because he's 'single' -which he's not- and eighteen. And it's obvious those rumors won't stop, but it would be nice.

She knows even if they do become a full on couple, they wouldn't be public yet. No point in even going public with him being gone. But when he gets back home when the tour is fully over, they could be public.

Suddenly his fingers drop the piece of hair and curl under her chin, bringing his face to his. And he kisses her. Like he knew exactly what she needed.

He kisses away all her doubts. Any doubts she had that he possibly didn't want _this_, a full relationship with her before he goes on tour. But in the kiss he also gives her faith. Faith that they _can_ make it, even if they're not labeled as a couple yet.

And as his tongue swirls around her own, she feels something she's always felt in their kisses but had never been able to place. _Love_. His love for her.

When they pull away, and he kisses every part of her face she realizes just how much he does love her. And she feels slightly overwhelmed.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" he asks worriedly.

"Us. Or more of us while you're on tour again." She replies looking down, as her finger draws random shapes, or maybe music notes on his arm.

He shifts slightly, and she can tell he's thinking of what to say back. The Canada leg of the tour that's he about to go won't even be that long. She doesn't even know why she's worrying.

But she guesses it's because they're still so undecided in the label of their relationship that the tour is adding pressure. It's making her almost feel like they need to do something, make it a closed deal or stop before they get themselves too deep and can't stop.

"You know I want you to be my girlfriend right?" he asks and feels her nod against him, and then he continues. "Okay, well you are my girlfriend. Don't worry about anything about us. Just know I'm yours and nobody else's."

And even though she's still slightly nervous about this, about them he gave her the reassurance she needed. And she couldn't ask for anybody else to love her. Because this young man that's she's wrapped around right now, is all she could wish for and more. And she's going to keep him for as long as she can.

Even if their timing isn't quite right still for _that_ relationship they want, they're going to _try_ and make it work. Because in the end it'll be worth the trouble they went through.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta _very_ cool.**


End file.
